User talk:Chillispike
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Bot "patch fix" I disagree with what you've done with your bot with changing a patch of LU55 to Sentinel's Fate. This is not a valid blanket change. Sentinel's Fate is an expansion patch and is only available to those that own said expansion. LU55 patch items are available to anyone who owns the previous content at the time of the patch. Furthermore, precedence here at EQ2i is to have separate categories. Take Category:Rise of Kunark and Category:LU40. It's not the best example, but it does clearly show that the two things are quite different. Furthermore, it's best to discuss large blanket changes like this before running them to avoid situations like this. --lordebon 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :go for it, but please move the huge table toan own article with /Summary -- 14:51, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :I understand that such a ninja change with my bot isn't the best way, but i made it in the last expansion(s) (manualy) too :/ :The point of the update for me isn't the fact that you need the expansion to get these quests but the fact that those changes came with the release of the expansion aka LU55. :In order to get those quests, POI's, nameds and so you need the Expansion the zones got released and not the current expansion yeah but it was a change with the release of the expansion. :An option would be that all quests are LU55, since they got added with that liveupdate, but to get those quests you need the expansion to travel to the new zones, but it would be a little confusing i think. :-- 19:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't confusing to me in the past. A patch of LUxx means that it was released as a 'free' update to existing content. A patch with an expansion name means that the content was added in an expansion launch. Thus stuff that was added to TT was LU55 but stuff in SF was Sentinel's Fate. Should we start a forum topic on this to see what we should do going forward? I don't think there ever was an official policy on it, but the whole RoK vs LUxx thing just seemed to be SOP to me. --lordebon 22:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I think your suggestion regarding LU55 vs TT makes sense, Lordebon. AndonSage 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I have started to write down a forum post about it, but there many things i try to consider. I will add a link as soon as i started it. -- 12:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Prestige AA Hi, looking through all the AA stuff i found that we miss all the new and shiny Prestige AA (Crafter stuff is missing as well i think). As you did the Heroic stuff so nicely and i think i cant do it, would you maybe take a look at it and take care of the basic setup?--Xinturaia (talk) 13:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's on my todo list, i want to add the focus effects too that you can pick every 9 levels. i started some time ago with Coercer AAs and i think i gonna add the prestige there too since you can see it ingame in the nearly same way. -- 12:51, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::sounds great, thx for the effort. if you need any help with screenshots or else, just let me know. but i need detailed instructions ;) --Xinturaia (talk) 08:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Ornate Crate of Goods Hi Chillispike! I finally have over 500 crit chance and was able to pick this up yesterday. I just noticed this stub page (Ornate Crate of Goods) and realized why you made the rename edit on my wikify page. I didn't have time to mess with it since the group was on a short break. It appears that there are eight zones listed on the stub page with a potential of four drop types (chain, leather, etc) per zone. That's 32 *Ornate Crate of Goods* that would require a zone and type identifier. I'll be happy to refine the stub page if we can come to a consensus on the naming nomenclature. Do we have to put this up for a vote or how does it work? The way it appears to me, there are two logical ways to name them: # By zone + by type = Ornate Crate of Goods (Nexus Core - Chain) # By type + by zone = Ornate Crate of Goods (Chain - Nexus Core) and then set up the stub page either by zone: Nexus Core: *Ornate Crate of Goods (Nexus Core - Chain) *Ornate Crate of Goods (Nexus Core - Leather) *''etc...'' High Keep: *Ornate Crate of Goods (High Keep - Chain) *Ornate Crate of Goods (High Keep - Leather) *''etc...'' ' ''or by type:' '''Chain Armor:' *Ornate Crate of Goods (Chain - Nexus Core) *Ornate Crate of Goods (Chain - High Keep) *''etc...'' Leather Armor: *Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather - Nexus Core) *Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather - High Keep) *''etc...'' How do we proceed? Thanks for your help!! 15:48, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :first of all my intention was to make it pop up somehow and i figured that's a good way to don't mess it up to much :If i would be looking after it then i would rather look be type then by Zone :considerung that the Crate of Goods com also from Heroic instance and are Arcane or Potent then it makes it even harder to name them Correctly :I'll try to take a look at the NPC for normal Quests since you can see the name of the Crate there too. as far as i remember the name was something like "Crate of Goods (Cloth)" or so :So maybe we should even think of "Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather) - High Keep Solo" and "Ornate Crate of Goods (Leather) - High Keep" :I would try to take a look at the Heroic ones and define a naming pattern there, so it's easier to find a Naming Pattern for the solo ones. :the good thing is that the DD rewards the same as the normal Mission for the zone :-- 15:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Since I'm pretty new to, and unfamiliar with, the Vesspyr Isle zone and instances, I'll defer to your judgement. I like the lead stub page since it can serve as a central location for those crates and all their iterations. I was also unaware of the arcane and potent varieties. That puts a third layer of complexity to the naming. ::From my perspective I was going to say that the *obtain* field could be used to distinguish between the solo and heroic instances but that would only be valid if the crates included the same equipment. Are the stats and equipment different between instances? ::Do you happen to have a list of the crates, their zones and the itemlinks? If so I could start studying them and assisting in getting this lined out. 16:29, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes there is a difference, you can only get Cryptic gear from solo instance (T1), Arcane Gear from the Group Instances within Vesspyr Islands and Potent Gear from the Temple of Veeshan Group Instances. :::The crates from the Group Instances are "rather easy" to get looked over, because they don't drop from the last named there you need to pick up a Quest for it at Falinpool, the npc that looks like a wyvern has the normal quests and you can see all the crates each zone there. :::I'll try to get a list together, but may takes 3 days till i find the time to do it :::-- 16:35, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks much! No worries about time, take ALL you need! I'm currently working on a bunch of RfG and replacement recipe books and each one is taking quite some time with the associated research... I also have plenty to keep me busy for the foreseeable future in the redlinks! Thanks for the info and assistance. Have a great day! 18:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... I went to Falinpol today and picked up quests from Onerind Fe'Dhar (Wyvern - Dungeon missions), Anex (Drakota - Daily missions) and Veehzz the Bloodwing (Droag - Weekly missions) and the only rewards I see are Draconic Etyma. Where can I see the crates as reward items? EDIT -''' Sorry! I just found them. I'll start getting a list put together. 18:02, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Armor Crates Hi Chilli! I went through the quest givers in Falinpol and found that the quest reward crates are all named '''Crate of Xxxx Armor (where Xxxx = Chain, Cloth, Leather and Plate). See the list at User:Paceyourself/Sandbox2. The *arcane* and *potent* specifiers aren't named on the actual crate - but only indicate the items contained within. The crate that started this discussion is an Ornate Crate of Goods which appears to be a drop only item as opposed to being a quest reward... This is getting confusing. Do you foresee a stub page for the Ornate Crate... drop items and then a separate stub page for the Crate of Xxxx... quest rewards? 19:12, May 1, 2014 (UTC) EDIT -''' After looking at the differences between the "Ornate" drops and the "Crate of" quest rewards, it appears that the drop crates contain equipment other than armor (runes, bracelets, rings, etc) and the quest rewards are the armor and weapon items. This may make a difference... 19:19, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help in editing "Clear Cut". Jakaan (talk) 23:36, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. As far as i can tell the "Visual Editor" is causing the problem, when you are editing an Article with a Template. :-- 09:34, May 4, 2016 (UTC) LU100 Treasure Hunt quests All of the treasure hunt quests are available and have no prerequisites, other than the one where you have to have the cave opened before you can get in there. -- (Talk) 19:02, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :I quite sure i ain't saw the quest for the druid ring before i did the first quest at the shore. I'll check with a other char. -- 07:53, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Need a new blue stat, "Health" Looking at Template:EquipInformation, I don't see a stat for "health", but of course I'm finding it on equipment. Can you assist me? -- (Talk) 18:56, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :hi! :Which item has that blue stat? i can only remember "Max Health" as blue stat and the old old Health green stat :-- 05:23, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::It's a green stat. I was encountering it on LU100 collection rewards that were "tanky": ::: File:Primitive_Tae_Ew_Ring.png :::-- (Talk) 04:52, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::ok Primitive Tae Ew Ring. :::health will show on all items that call that parameter "health" -- 11:17, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Perfect! That's how I have coded all of them I've entered. -- (Talk) 19:15, May 19, 2016 (UTC) LU100 Drops not showing up? Check Category:LU100 Dropped Items. Nothing is showing up. I have items in for every collection, and a number of items from overland names and the various quests. Shouldn't something show here? -- (Talk) 04:46, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :collection rewards are like Quest rewards no dropped items, that's why you don't see them. :I could make a change for the Template:CQuestReward so you can add the Update as well, like and create a new category for it. -- 11:24, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not too concerned about quest rewards showing up, but surely when you kill an overland name, and it drops a chest from which you get a piece of armor, shouldn't that gear show up in Category:LU100 Dropped Items? :::A good example is Digger Kertig, for whom we have two drops recorded: Kertig's Orcskin Skullcap and Kertig's Blood-Stained Earring. I think both of those should be showing in Category:LU100 Dropped Items. :::-- (Talk) 19:19, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::i see .... either the drops from zones link to there or we just remove those cats due pointlessness -- 08:44, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Adding PRESTIGE to templates Would it be possible to add ''' prestige= | to the Template:EquipInformation and Template:ItemInformation? They're locked so I can't do it. -- (Talk) 20:38, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Also, in the templates that have ' icon = |' -- could we go ahead and change those to iconnum instead? -- (Talk) 21:39, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :you mean in the preloads (the template that get's loaded when you start a new article) right? but iteminformation too ? o_O :many still do use just icon and i wanted to keep the preloads simple. :I wrote a program to convert the information from census to eq2.wikia and with that program i'll only iconnum. My biggest problem with it atm is the time i need to sort the 10.000 to 19.000 articles with same name :( otherwise it would be kinda easy for me to add new items :-- 08:49, May 20, 2016 (UTC) How to make item links? Considering how long I've been editing this wiki, I can't believe I've never asked or accidentally figured it out...how do I make the item links? And apologies for making you follow me and fix them or add them. Doh! Yasuewho (talk) 21:29, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho :Hi no worries :) :I guess you mean \aITEM 660190409 1941025990:The Djinn Master Plushie\/a for example right? :There are multiple ways to get that .. :*In game: link the item to a chat by shift+left mouse on the icon and copy the text to eq2.wikia or a notepad or what ever :*get the link from Census: Start the article with the correct name and click on the Census or the xml on the right to look up on the Census data base ::*In the xml it will look like: ::*Also you can get the iconid/iconnum as well there iconid="4069" :*Get the link from ueq2.wire (eq2wire converts the census information to an actual item) by clicking on "EQ2U" in the obx on the right. :-- 08:44, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Kunark beta server question Hey Chilli - do you know if you have to have a Gold account to be allowed to beta test? I tried to log onto Beta server and got the "Your account does not have the features required to play on this server" error. But I know how screwey Beta server can get, so I thought I'd ask if you knew before just dropping money on reactivating my paid account. Jeff (talk· ) 05:04, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Beta access atm is "only" for those who preorded the expansion. -- 06:27, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Changed to source editor Changed to source editor. Thanks for helping set to the templates correctly. Had trouble finding where to add "Steps" at and "rewards". Thrilled to help the community of Norrath love their game even more! Mercychalice (talk) 20:38, October 19, 2016 (UTC)Mercychalice. :Thank you! :You should be able to see the "preloads" of the templates on new articles under the "more" botton btw :-- 20:54, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering .. Hi, I was wondering if you could answer a question about editing new pages. Say for instance I want to create a new page for a new instance. I go to the editor, then up above I click on More+ to show the Wikitext shortcuts. I click on but all it does is put the text on the editor. Where can I find the rest of the default text that needs to appear in the editor? For example, the level, diff, szone, etc. ? I also cannot find a list of these parameters anywhere so I can just add them myself. I normally have to resort to copying/pasting content from another completed page. I'd rather just click one button and have all of the default parameters that need to be filled in appear. Is there a way to do this? Thanks. Skullpuck (talk) 17:30, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :For course i'm happy to answer :) :Ok the thing is there are 2 "+ more" buttons! and both do have it's use :Let me call em the black "+ more" and the blue "+ more" : :The black more pops up a small window and is meaned for linking to articles and maintance and such :*The for example is meaned to make a link to an instance :The blue more shows the Templates we premade to start on new articles quickly and is meaned for creating new article, but it makes you reload the page too! so make sure it's kinda the first thing to do before you start editing. :You should see 3 Tabs where the black more button after you clicked it. I update the tab for Current Update when a major update happens. :Note: i personaly use the monobook skin, not as fancy look as the wikia skin but i got used to that skin now. And and don't see those more buttons there .. i allways have the black more box below on all articles and the blue box allways above when i start a new article. Please note that is my personal favorite, both skins do work apart from some features that are only there in wikia skin. :-- 19:03, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Zone name The change you requested here: http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Kaesora:_Xalgozian_Stronghold?diff=686700 to add (Solo) to the end of the name. Will I need to go into all of the Nameds, Monsters I created and change the name of the Zone to add (Solo) to them? If I create a new monster and the page hasn't updated yet which name should I use? :No need to, i'll use my bot to move them all. :i flagged it for rename, so you don't wonder where the zone is while adding things :I could do that now quickly or in a bit .. If you wanna add more please feel free to .. just use the current zone name, then it's easier to me to make i catched all the zone move. :-- 21:00, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I had just created a new one and used the new format (Solo). I reverted it back to the one without (Solo). I'll stop adding content until you fix the zone name. Skullpuck (talk) 21:07, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :and sorted Kaesora: Xalgozian Stronghold (Solo), cleared up the the categories and changed all links to the (Solo) -- 21:35, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Awesome. I have another question regarding template properties. A lot of the templates do not have a description for the properties. For instance, the "Item" template for both the normal and the Current Update only has 1 out of 23 descriptions for the property fields as shown here: Is there a page on the wiki somewhere that describes what specifically each of these properties should include? I was able to guess via trial and error what some of the properties meant, but a glossary of terms for item properties would be great. Skullpuck (talk) 00:45, October 26, 2016 (UTC)